


Ygoshipolympics Team Srgasso [Prompt Four]

by Michio_Mokota, Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts "Victory" [Challenge: Bitter] AND "Duel" [Challenge: No Cards] </p><p>First Story by Rinniichan [yuyaskattobingu on tumblr]<br/>Second story by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rinniichan had no comments to make on this. The only thing to know is it's like a past life AU where Second is a princess and Vector is a peasant.  
> Also little Yuma as Second's brother

Second leaned against a wall as she watched her younger brother training with one of the dummies they had. He was still too young to fight with real swords so he got one made of wood. She watched him bored, but also with envy. She sighed as he tried to fight seriously with the sword. Looking at him she knew she could do it better.

“You should watch your feet more. If you stand around like that no one will take you seriously in a real sword fight.” She said. Yuma looked at her with a helpless grin. “You think so? I’ll try.”

The next time he tried it was a bit better but still it wasn’t looking serious enough. Again he looked at her but this time was looking for more support. She laughed and jumped away from her spot to get next to him and stood herself in the right position. She took his wooden sword and showed him how it was done.

“See. When you stand like this your enemy can’t make any easy moves and won’t be able to trick you.”

“I see.” He said impressed and tried to make the same position as her.

“Well, at least it looks like someone I would take seriously.” She said and smiled as she put the sword back in his hand. Then he took one step forward and gave the dummy a strong hit.

“Wow … I had more strength in this one!” He was excited.

“Sure because with a stable stand on the ground you can focus your force inton your hands.” She answered.

Yuma was really impressed about her knowledge.

“You know so much!” He said excited. “How?”

“Well I studied the theory.” She grinned at him and poked his forehead. “Something little Yuma doesn’t want to do because he keeps being lazy!”

“HEY! I am not … Theory just doesn’t fit me.”

“Sure.”

“I don’t get it. Why aren’t you allowed to train like we do? You would be an amazing sword fighter!” Yuma said. Second just sighed. It was the same conversation over and over she had with her parents but whatever she asked – she wasn’t allowed to train.

They stayed stubborn and won’t change their opinion.

“Well as we know it in mother’s words.” She kept her head high and tried to sound as noble as she could, “It’s not a princess duty to fight. It’s her duty to be here for the kingdom’s need.”

Yuma giggled. Every time she acted like their mother it was so funny to watch but as soon as he could saw how sad she looked he stopped. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t do anything. I just had the luck to be the girl in this family…“ She saw the guards who were watching over them come up to them. They bowed down.

“Your teacher just arrived. Please get ready for your lessons Prince Yuma.” Then one of them looked at Second and anyone could see the fear in his face because he knew the Princess wouldn’t like what he had to say but before he could speak up she blocked him.

“I know I know. I have to get away when my brothers trains.” She rolled her eyes. “What is he thinking? That I would accidently learn too much by watching. Have fun Yuma.” She said and went away from the place. She ignored the guards who kept telling her she has to go back to the castle for her own safety. “Tell my parents I am out for a bit. I’ll be back soon. I don’t need an escort, I just want to have time for myself” She shouted and ran through the garden and jumped over a wall.

* * *

“Why of all people do I have to live a trapped life like this?” She asked herself and went down a little street that wasn’t used by anyone. At least at times like this where she could flee from the castle just for a few hours were like heaven. Her face lighted up again when she knew where to go for now. “I bet he is on his usual place. It seems about time.” She said happily and started to run faster again. Running like this was freedom to her. Feeling the wind through her hair and all over her body was something she missed in the castle. It was so boring to live a Princess life.  

“Vector? Are you here?” She asked as she arrived at a little place that was hidden in the woods. She looked around and was surprised to not see him anywhere. “Come on. I know you are here. You always are!”

Suddenly she could feel a little wind blow behind her and as she wanted to turn around someone was holding her from behind, his head near at his neck. He grinned.

“Little Princess you are careless as always. I could easily just kidnap you and get my reward from the king to have you back but as I am I would just take the money and you. I would flee far away to another country where I have a good life with all the money and keep you as my hostage ~” He mumbled in her ear.

Second just rolled her eyes and grinned as she got out of his grip and took the second sword that was hanging by his side. She swung it around. It was so good to hold a real sword in her hands again.

“You wouldn’t have the guts to kidnap me or hold me as hostage. Also I wouldn’t let you because you can’t keep me as one. I would easily just beat you and then take all the money for myself.”

“Says the one that has all the money from the start.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t asked for that. I really would love to be like you.”

“Some poor kid from the village that has to think of a way to survive each day?” He asked.

“I don’t know … maybe not like this but … I would love to be just normal. No kings and queens. No cage I keep getting locked in. No duties. Also the people hate our family. I could easily throw everything I have away.”

“You are the weirdest Princess I ever got to know.” He said.

“The only Princess you know is me.”

“That’s enough. I wouldn’t want to know any other one.”

She smiled again. “Well up for a little sword duel? I could need a little distraction right now and my teacher is the best way for that”

“Oh your teacher?” He went near her again and put up his own sword. Second did the same and didn’t let him out of her sight.

“Then as your teacher I have to follow that duty and teach you something that your guards can’t. So you can escape successfully.” He said with a grin on his face and placed his first hit. She repelled the hit perfectly and jumped back to get more space.

“Oh this will be a fun day.” He looked at her challenging.

“Watch me, I will be better one day and I will beat you!” She answered and poked her tongue out.  

Another hit – another repel. They gave attention to not really hurt each other since that wasn’t the aim but Vector was able to teach her this way. It was always risky to train with real swords but everything else was boring to use.

He taught her how to sword fight when she ran away the first time two years back. They met at this place and at first she didn’t know what to do with him. He didn’t know what he should do with her either. But they became friends at some point and as things went on and she told him what was going on in the castle he decided to train her. He didn’t knew a girl could fight that well but he was impressed by her skills. First he didn’t take it seriously and just wanted to play with her since he hated the loyal family. They had all the good life but she wasn’t like them. Second was more of an adventurer – more like him. Just born in the wrong family.

“Why can’t you just take my offer and break out with me from that place. We could easily survive together with our skills. It wouldn’t be a problem and you would be finally free.” He asked.

“Are you trying to distract me again so you win this?” She tried to aim for his hand so he would lose his grip on the sword.

“Ah I don’t need that. I win when I want to.” He said confident and made a fast move so it was her who lost the sword. He held his blade tight to her neck. They looked at each other closely.

“You know why I can’t go… I can’t leave my brother alone. He needs me. He would go crazy with that family alone.” She admitted. “I’m not sure about this …”

“You are just afraid to take any risks. That’s the problem with people from the palace. You could take him with you.”

She bit her lip.

“Give me time.”

“I’ll give you time when you beat me in a one-on-one battle. I know when you don’t give your best so you can’t fool me. The day you are able to keep up with me we will flee from here and be free.”

To think that could happen one day was so exciting. She loved the thought and she couldn’t wait for the day but at the same time she still didn’t want leave home. Was it because she thought she wasn’t strong enough? Vector’s deal sounded like a good way to deal with doubt. Also she wanted her brother to be sure with this. She never asked him to run away with her but she knew he wouldn’t hate it. But he still was so young and had a lot to learn. She wanted to wait at least so much that she knew Yuma could at least fight for himself too. And in this time she would get better and when the time would come a good and exciting life would wait for her.

“Deal. I will give my best. But for me to get better you have to be a better teacher.”

“Princess Princess ~ I don’t like the way you talk to your teacher.”

She laughed. “Then you have to find a way to keep me quiet” She said and looked at him with a cheeky grin.

“Oh it will be a pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Victory - Challange: Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a weird story that I wrote when I was at a county fair this past week.
> 
> Note: Yes, Michio is portrayed as their kid.

Ever since Michio was born Second always suggested that it would be good if all three of them watched movies together every so often. Though Vector never really agreed to it he was still forced to, but he always had a few comments to make when he was watching.

"I just don't get these movies. Like, how? How can they lose to such a weakling?" Vector commented. To days movie was The Little Mermaid, which Michie had picked.

"Well they're the good guy dad, so of course they win!" He said happily.

"What like, that thing became king, or queen of the sea, but she lost by being stabbed! That wouldn't work!" Vector complained.

Second sighed and flicked his ear.

"Be quiet, it's not done yet."

"But still how! The bad guy was so much stronger!"

"Yes, but please remember how you were soo strong and yet you were still beaten by Nasch." She said with a smirk.

"That doesn't count!" He yelled.

"But I thought you told me it did?" Michio asked.

"No no no, you see, I was being controlled by Don Thousand, and he made me lose." Vector said in an oddly sweet way.

"Well if that doesn't count then how about the time I beat you. You know, in the Sargasso?" She snickered. He glared at her and crossed his arms.

"That was just because I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"Sure sure, keep telling yourself that. Just remember, I have one victory over you that you can never take back." He rolled his eyes and and sat back into his seat.

The movie ended and Second put Michio to bed.

"Dad seems pretty upset." He said as she tucked him in.

"I know, but don't worry about it. He just gets pouty when I make him remember stuff like that." She kissed his cheek and turned off the light.

"You know you you can't act like that around Michie." She scolded Vector when she walked into their room. He turned his back to her and acted like he didn't hear her.

"I know you heard me. Don't act like such a child."

"Stop being so loud and let me sleep."

"Aw, you want to sleep right away? What a shock." She said sarcastically as she pulled off her clothes. He scoffed and glanced over at her.

"What? You actually want to play tonight~?"

"No, I'm just surprised you don't." She laid down in bed and pulled the blankets up.

"Wait no, I didn't say that!" He said while trying to pull the blankets off of her.

"Too late, I'm in bed and I want to sleep. Maybe if you weren't so bitter I would have said yes." She turned off her light and laid back.

Vector hated that he had lost so many times, and to her no less. How was he supposed to be the feared one if she could kick his ass in an instant?

He sat up and looked around in the dark. There had to be a way to get some payback. He couldn't duel her, he already knew what that outcome would be. He couldn't just attack her, she'd fight back and it would be likely that her siblings would come to help too. So, what way could he get his own victory?

He smirked a little as an idea started to form. If he can do something directly to her, maybe he to her, maybe he could fight in a different way. Though, even that could be a challenge for him. He sighed and laid back down.

Using Michio to get a victory over her is okay, right?

The next morning Second woke up and was surprised that her alarm didn't go off. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"How weird...I guess I hit the wrong button or something." She looked over her shoulder and found Vector gone. " He's awake before me? That's a first." She pulled on her clothes and made her way to Michio's room.

"Michie, time to get up-" Only she found his room empty.

Now that had her slightly worried. Vector had actually done something for once? That not a good thing considering the mood he was in the night before.

"What? Does he think that if he can do the same things as me he's magical beating me at something." She crossed her arms. "Idiot."

She went into the kitchen to start making breakfast and found a note on the table.

'I'm taking Michio for today, don't try finding us'

She shook her head and put the note in her pocket. Well if he wanted to do that let him. It was good that he finally wanted to be with his own child for once.

* * *

 

 

Michio sat in Vector's shoulders and held onto his hair.

"What are we doing next dad? Oo, could we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Vector winced as he pulled again.

"Um, no, I was thinking we have some lunch first." He said pulling the younger boy off his shoulders.

God, he didn't think making Michio like him more than Second was going to be that hard. He had just asked where they should go, and he said he wanted to go to the fair because his mom never took him before.

He got Michie some food and sat down next to him.

Just a few more hours of this, he can handle a few more hours. He laid his head on the table and sat like that for a few moments.  
Michio poked his back and giggled when Vector made an overly dramatic moan.  
“What’s wrong dad? Aren’t you having fun?” He kept his head down but still nodded.

“Yeah yeah, LOTS of fun.” He said sarcastically.

“Heh, well good, now come on, I still want to go on the Ferris Wheel!”

* * *

 

Several hours passed and the two finally returned home with a very exhausted Vector and a very hyper Michio.

Second got off the couch when they walked in and smirked.

“So, did you two have fun today?” Vector glared at her but didn’t say anything else.

“Yes it was so much fun, we went to the fair, and I got to go on the rides and dad let me have a lot of sweets too!”

“Oh? Is that so?” She laughed. “And did you play any games while you were there?” He looked up at his dad and shook his head.

“Nope nope, no games.” Though he didn’t mention the giant stuff horse Vector had ‘won’ while they were there.

“I see.” Second patted his head. “Well good you had a fun day with your daddy, but I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” He pouted but nodded.

“Alright. Night mom, night dad!” He started running up stairs but Vector stopped him.

“Hey one thing before you go to sleep.” Vector made an off smile. “Which one of do you like more?”

Michio looked at him weird.

“I love you both the same.” He said with a smile. He quickly hugged Vector and ran up to his room.

Second started laughing.

“Wait, so was this all just so he would like you more? Really?” She kept laughing.

“Yeah, well that would mean I was better than you!”

“Oh come on, you really wanted him to pick between us?”

“Well if that mean I could win yes.” Vector said crossing his arms.

“Sometimes I swear you're the child.”


End file.
